


Nathan! Guess What?

by squashedwriter, the0moon0queen



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Cutesy, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Petrellicest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashedwriter/pseuds/squashedwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0moon0queen/pseuds/the0moon0queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds out that he can fly without Nathan around. He has to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan! Guess What?

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from me and my roommate watching hours of Heroes and giggling about the excitement of character's reactions and what we think would happen.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me any feedback, notes, all of that good stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer: Peter and Nathan belong to Tim Kring and the creators of Heroes.

Nathan sat at the edge of his seat, looking through the case files on his desk. He rubbed his temple in frustration as he looked over at the stack. There were far too many and the stack wasn’t getting any smaller. He had wanted to get home for dinner, but at this rate, he wasn’t so sure.

There was a knock on his door. Another. Another. Faster. Faster. Nathan groaned loudly and looked up to the door, “I’m busy.”

Whoever was on the other side of the door didn’t seem to care. The door was pushed open and in ran Peter. He had a huge grin on his face as he stared over at his brother. Standing in front of Nathan’s desk, he stared down at him, “Nathan, Nathan, guess what?

Shifting in his desk chair, Nathan said nothing. He was far too busy to pay attention to whatever Peter had to say. It could wait and soon Peter would figure that out. But he hadn’t. Clearly, he was excited about something. Moving around to the other side of the desk, Peter who was still grinning began tapping Nathan’s shoulder.

Over and over and over again, he tapped Nathan’s shoulder, faster, faster. “Nathan. Nathan. Nathan. Guess what? Guess what?”

Peter’s hands moved down to Nathan’s arm, tapping it just as before. He continued to grin and was quite sure his face would hurt later. But at that point, it didn’t matter because he was so proud of himself and he wanted his brother to be proud of him too. His voice got a little more anxious this time, “Nathan! Nathan. Seriously, guess what?”

Turning to face his brother, groaning loudly, Nathan glared at him, “What? Can’t you see I’m busy, Peter? Can’t this wait until I’m done? I’ll see you later, we can talk.”

“No. It has to be now. Now, because it’s good news.” Peter stated, grinning even bigger if that was possible.

Nathan spun his chair to face Peter, placed his leg on his knee and his hands in his lap. He gestured for him to continue and stared up at him, expecting something grand. Peter swayed back and forth on his feet and clasped his hands together. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Nathan to do when he told him, but he was hoping a good amount of happiness.

In an attempt to not freak out his brother, Peter went back to the other side of the table and sat down. He was going to stay calm. He had to. 

“Remember when you didn’t believe that I could fly?” He was trying not to show too much excitement and brush it off as if it wasn’t a big deal, “I saved someone’s life today. I jumped off a building after him. It was a total leap of faith, man.” 

Looking up at his brother, Nathan began to get really worried. Was he hurt? He’d been trying to fly ever since that day. To say that he was worried about his brother would be an understatement. One day, he was going to do something stupid and there was nothing Nathan would be able to do to stop it. But Peter was here. This would mean that he hadn’t gotten hurt. Something had happened. He shifted in the chair, squeezing his hands together tighter.

“We went up and up and soared through the sky. I had him in my arms. Nathan, I flew. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.”

Staring at Peter, he was confused. Had he actually done it? They had thought he wasn’t able to fly. How had it suddenly happened? “Really?”

Peter nodded. “Do I look like I’m lying?”

Nathan stood up from his desk and put his hands in his pockets, “How do I know you’re not just saying this to get my attention?”

Up off the chair, Peter moved closer to his brother. He reached out and took hold of his bicep. Slowly, he moved his hand up to his shoulder and stared into Nathan’s eyes. He took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes. His hand moved over to his neck, clutching it lightly, “I wouldn’t lie to you, Nathan.”

He leaned in closer to him, as if he was afraid someone would hear their conversation. Placing his other hand on his brother’s waist, Peter held onto him tightly. With a smile on his face, he flew, a few feet off the ground. He let his eyes fall down to the ground, “I know you’re not doing that.”

Nathan’s gaze followed Peter’s down to the ground. He flinched lightly. Peter was right. He wasn’t doing it; he always knew when he was. His brother had been telling the truth. “Peter, you’re flying.”

Peter gave him a simple nod. Wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist, Nathan pulled him close. He was proud, so very proud. Nuzzling into his shoulder, he hummed softly. The sweet smell of Peter’s neck was wafting up his nose. He had always loved how delicate it smelled. If he  could stay there and smell him for the rest of the day, he would. But he knew that people would be coming in and out.

Nathan could feel Peter’s other arm slide up his chest. It went under his jacket, dangerously close to those buttons that he could delicate open and up around his neck. His breath hitched and he was sure that Peter could feel how fast his heart was beating. Their faces were so close, yet so far. The need for more physical contact was building up in Nathan’s chest. He wanted to know what more felt like.

As Peter pulled away, he noticed how close they were. Still up in the air, Peter found that he didn’t want them to drift back down. Being up in the air with his brother like that felt good. They were in their own little world. All Peter wanted to do was to close the final distance between the two of them. But he knew it was wrong.

Nathan’s voice was soft against Peter’s ear, “You know, I’m really proud of you. Really proud.”

It only took a moment for Peter’s lips to press against Nathan’s. He didn’t care anymore; he needed it, so badly. The warm soft feeling of their lips against each others was even more than either man could imagine. Gently, Nathan kissed Peter back, holding him right against his body. It was so wrong, but felt so good.

“Peter.. We should stop.” Nathan’s voice was soft against Peter’s lips.

All Peter did was shake his head. Upon seeing his reaction, Nathan kissed him again. His arms rested loosely on the small of Peter’s back, protecting them if they fell. How could he deny him of such a pleasure? How could he deny himself of something so perfect? The truth was, he couldn’t. Not now and probably not ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
